


Sleepover

by gomenasaitacos



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Secret Crush, Sleepovers, but i'm planning something kuroshin related, i guess, so idk it it's gonna be fluff for long, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomenasaitacos/pseuds/gomenasaitacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Shintaro was sitting in the guest room surrounded only by silence and the sound of clock ticking, meanwhile Haruka was taking a hot shower. The NEET couldn't help it. He was wiggling nervously on the couch, struggling with his own thoughts [...]"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> ratings may change every chapter!  
> so ye, it's my first time writing anything, i guess you could say, 'for real'  
> english isn't even my native language so sorry if it's bad!  
> i have no idea what even the plot is, i just started writing and this came out  
> guess if it's my first ff it should be something short but it seems that it'll be a little longer than i expected...

It was about 4 AM when Shintaro heard a muffled ringtone from under his pillow. He lazily sat up and checked his phone, and immediately jumped out of bed. 3 missed calls. Before he could even call him back, the other boy did it first. He wasn't sleepy anymore. 'What must've happened to make him call me at this time?' he thought to himself.  
"Y-yeah? What is it, Haruka?" There was still a bit of sleepiness in his voice.  
"Uh, I... I need you to help me out, Shintaro-kun." he stuttered. Of course he would help his friend. But what could it be? This early in the morning...

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Shintaro rushed there as fast as he could.  
He opened the door, and there he was, wet from foot to knees. No wonder why, it was raining heavily.  
"U-uh wait, I-I mean, please, get inside!" Shintaro said, his voice cracking. "I'll go and bring some warm towels." He said in rush and faded in the darkness of the corridor. Haruka only could've heard footsteps tapping on the wooden floor, leaning against a wall, waiting for him to come back. When Shintaro finally got back with the towels he asked Haruka to take off his shoes and... pants. It wasn't surprising that the other boy was a little shocked by Shintaro's sudden request. He started to explain that he only meant it because he didn't want him to get a cold, or something.  
So when Haruka was taking off his pants, Shintaro caught himself staring at the other's legs. "H-huh?" Shit, he noticed. "Nothing, just... Hurry up...!" He muttered turning his gaze away. Those eyes has seen many pretty legs... on the internet. But now he had a chance to look at some nice legs in real life.  
But... Those eyes also had seen a lot of sin. Loads of sin. What a pervert. Haruka though, was pure.

Shintaro was sitting in the guest room surrounded only by silence and the sound of clock ticking, meanwhile Haruka was taking a hot shower. The NEET couldn't help it. He was wiggling nervously on the couch, struggling with his own thoughts. Then he finally got up and walked towards the bathroom. Sneaking up to the door, as quiet as he could, he leaned his ear against them. What the hell, Shintaro you creep. Anyways. He could hear Haruka hum softly a calm melody. So chill that he almost fell asleep leaning on the door. It was so nice just as if he was listening to some mermaid's song. 'Haru's voice is so nice.' Then suddenly the water stopped. Shintaro snapped out of this dreamy state and clumsily ran back to the guest room.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Shintaro-kun!" He said closing his eyes and smiling while tilting his head to the right. Cute. Too cute for Shin's heart.  
"No problem." He nodded casually. He kept his cool, though, deep inside, he was flushed.  
"Umm, so where am I going to sleep?" Oh. Shin didn't think about it back then. He was too distracted by the fact that he is coming over.  
"Uhh, Momo is out for tonight so how about I change the sheets on her bed and you'll sleep there?" Haruka was silent for a moment. "Huuuuh? What do you mean... Do you think I'm going to sleep in your sister's room just like that??" If you think about it twice then that's right, that would be kind of weird. "Yeah right but... I'm not willing to sleep in her room either." Well, then you two might have w problem here. Or maybe. "How about we sleep together, Shintaro-kun?" Yeah, exactly. "W-what?! U-uh, how can you say it so carelessly... isn't it a little too embarrassing?" Cut the crap Shin, we all know you want to.

Why did they even end up in a situation like this? There was a cloudburst and it rained and rained, and in the end it made a flood around Haruka's neighbourhood. He won't be able to return home until everything's going to be clear and neat again.  
After a long talk they'd decided to sleep together. As in one bed. Shintaro still wasn't sure but Haruka tried to convince him that if none of them wants to sleep in Momo's room then there's no other choice. Maybe couch but they didn't even want to think about one another sleeping there.

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna notice a lot of mistakes after i post it so it's gonna be edited like 15 times pff


End file.
